Memorias
by Sybelle Malfoy
Summary: Una noche lluviosa, Hitsugaya comprende lo que implica la vida y lo complicada que es para los mortales, por una vez, tiene sentimientos. One-shot con una particular visión del personaje. Espero que os guste.


**_Esta es una historia que escribí el otro día para una persona muy especial. No es nada del otro mundo, aunque está confeccionada y redactada con muchísimo cariño. Sé que no soy una experta en la materia y, de hecho, esta es mi primera incursión en el mundo del manga y el anime. _**

**_Hechas estas advertencias, únicamente me gustaría pediros que la leyeráis con indulgencia y me contaráis que os ha parecido. _**

**_Dedicada con mucho cariño a mi Hitsugaya particular._**

_**Disclaimer: La historia es original, más los personajes no me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla... ya sabéis ¿no?**_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La noche en que le conocí estuve a punto de perder la vida. Digamos que, de no haber sido por él, mi alma podría estar vagando eternamente.

Recuerdo que caminaba sola por el empedrado de regreso a casa tras un día agotador. El suelo estaba húmedo y resbaladizo y las calles solitarias invitaban a la imaginación a engañarme. Un gran vacío se había apoderado de mí cuando, de repente, sentí una presencia. No me preguntes cómo ni cuándo, simplemente, la sentí. Aquella presencia me observaba. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el preciso lugar donde parecía que se encontraba "aquello" y, poco a poco, observé como una mancha oscura y borrosa iba tomando forma hasta convertirse en un chico.

Mis instintos se pusieron en guardia. Me paré en seco calibrando la situación: un extraño había aparecido de la nada y allí estaba yo, sola y sin ningún lugar donde refugiarme o alguien a quien pedir auxilio. El muchacho, que ya había tomado plenamente forma, se fue acercando a mí. A medida que lo hacía podía distinguir alguno más de sus rasgos. Tenía el cabello blanquecino y sus ojos se asemejaban a dos fríos cristales que me observaban. Iba ataviado con un kimono negro y, al cinto, colgaba una gran katana. En aquel momento, mi mente volaba intentando encontrar alguna solución mientras mi corazón desbocado pujaba por salir de mi pecho.

Instintivamente, retrocedí algunos pasos intentando en vano encontrar algún lugar donde refugiarme, pero era demasiado tarde: el chico se dirigía hacia mí. Aterrorizada comprobé como aquel extraño se había aproximado demasiado y yo permanecía en el mismo lugar, inmóvil, paralizada y algo hipnotizada por su presencia.

Pocos segundos después, el chico se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mí, observándome mientras giraba alrededor mía y rodeando mi cintura con uno de sus brazos.

"_¿¡Qué!?"_ me dije totalmente perpleja ¡aquél descarado…! Sin pensarlo, le di un bofetón a pesar del peligro intrínseco que conllevaba mi acción, pues en aquel momento olvidé la katana que el muchacho portaba. Sin embargo, lejos de dañarme o intentar algo similar, me miró perplejo, pudiendo contemplar en ese momento el brillo cristalino de sus pupilas.

- ¿Co…Cómo me has visto?- me preguntó visiblemente sorprendido.  
- ¿Cómo no te voy a ver? –le contesté indignada- ¿Acaso no ves que tengo ojos en la cara?

El chico no terminaba de salir de su asombro y a cada segundo que pasaba su rostro reflejaba una mayor comprensión, mientras que el mío mostraba un mayor enfado ¡¡todavía me estaba metiendo mano!!

Pasada la inicial sorpresa, el chico me acercó más a él cerrando su brazo aún más en torno a mi cintura y, acto seguido, comenzó a susurrar suaves palabras a mi oído que me resultaron completamente incomprensibles. Su cercanía me ponía nerviosa y sus susurros hacían que se me erizara el cabello.

La situación se prolongó durante algunos minutos más, su voz tenía un cierto aire tranquilizador y su abrazo pronto se había vuelto un cálido lugar en el que estar, pero, de repente, se desvaneció. Miré en todos los ángulos posibles. Más todo fue en vano: el chico había desaparecido y me había devuelto a la realidad. Allí estaba yo, sola, plantada en mitad de la calle.

Pensando en que realmente me estaba volviendo loca, aceleré el paso para llegar a casa donde me sentiría a salvo de cualquier peligro. Tenía todos los sentidos alerta, pues no es normal que te aborden de ese modo en mitad de la calle y mi imaginación comenzaba a atormentarme. En realidad, el muchacho no me había dañado a pesar de ir armado ¿estaría jugando conmigo antes de darme el golpe final? ¿Me lo habría imaginado?... además, había pronunciado una serie de palabras incomprensibles para mí… Lo mejor sería no darle más vueltas, por lo que aceleré el paso hacia casa.

A una escasa manzana de mi casa, volví a sentir un presencia extraña tras de mí, más no podía ver quien era pues la noche traicionera había vertido un velo nubloso que me impedía distinguir nada en la lejanía. Continué mi paso pero, de repente, algo me golpeó y di contra una pared cayendo al suelo. En un principio no vi nada, más el extraño personaje de antes volvió a mi cabeza: sin duda, habría sido él. A duras penas intenté levantarme apoyándome en el muro para emprender la carrera, sin embargo, algo me agarró del cuello impidiéndome respirar. Abrí los ojos y me encontré de frente con una extraña criatura que me tenía aferrada con uno de sus tentáculos mientras que con una de sus manos intentaba llevarme hacia su boca de dientes afilados.

En mi pánico, únicamente podía sentir su risa y su apestoso aliento, mientras repetía una y otra vez que mi alma olía como el plato más delicioso. Pensé que me encontraba en alguna pesadilla de la que debía despertar, más aquella cosa era real.

Casi había perdido el sentido debido al abrazo de aquel ser, cuando sentí que la presión en mi cuello cedía y yo caía estruendosamente al suelo. Abrí los ojos y vi como el tentáculo había sido cercenado, y sangraba tratando de aferrarse de nuevo a mí o de volver a su dueño. El brillo de una espada centelleó en la noche y el fragor de una batalla llegó hasta mis oídos en medio de la niebla. Únicamente era capaz de distinguir gruñidos, brillos de espada y, de repente, el golpe que produce un ser inerte al golpear el suelo.

Yo aún sentada me agarraba el cuello justo donde el tentáculo había estado presionando cuando vi aparecer entre la bruma al extraño muchacho de antes que venía con su katana en la mano. Intenté levantarme pero sólo pude arrastrarme unos pasos, estaba claro que ahora era mi turno.  
Pero, para mi sorpresa, el chico envainó la espada y se arrodilló junto a mí.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –me preguntó.  
- Supongo que sí… -apenas pude articular mientras seguí compulsivamente tocando mi cuello.

En ese momento, el joven me tomó la mano y la retiró de mi cuello, evitando que continuara con la misma actitud y la puso en su pecho.

- Tranquila, ya estás a salvo –me dijo mientras con su otra mano cogía mi rostro obligándome a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué era eso? ¿Quién eres tú? –pregunté en un murmullo.  
- Mi nombre es Toshiro Hitsugaya, soy un shinigami y mi función es proteger a los humanos como tú, evitando que esas cosas puedan dañaros.

No lo pude evitar, rompí en sollozos descargando toda la tensión que había acumulado durante aquella eterna noche. Toshiro me acercó a su pecho y me abrazó.

- Tranquila, te llevaré a casa -me susurró, mientras me tomaba en brazos y emprendía el camino a mi casa.

Aún sin poder creer en lo sucedido vi como el muchacho estaba herido e intenté curarle, pues, aparte de algunos moratones yo me encontraba perfectamente. Ante mi idea, Toshiro se echó a reír, explicándome que pocos como yo podían verme y, por ello, se había quedado extrañado, que llevaba tiempo observándome en la distancia y que, ahora, tendría que borrar mi memoria para siempre… que le olvidaría.

Sin embargo, no sé por qué razón, no lo hizo aquella noche, prometiendo volver cuando estuviese más recuperada. Volvió la siguiente noche repitiendo la promesa: borraré tu mente y no volverás a saber de mí.

- Toshiro…

Hoy de nuevo llueve y aún espero que vuelva para borrar mi mente. Una suave brisa hace que las cortinas de mi habitación se agiten y ante mi aparece de la nada su hermosa figura con sus cristalinos ojos mirándome, como cada noche desde hace varios meses, apoyando en el marco.

No son necesarias palabras, cierro los ojos y dos pequeñas lágrimas brotan de los mismos siguiendo el sendero de mis mejillas. Toshiro se arrodilla junto a mí y las seca delicadamente.

- Ha llegado el momento, ¿no es cierto? –digo en apenas un murmullo.  
- Así es –confirma.  
- ¿Y te olvidaré para siempre? ¿todos estos momentos? ¿todos estos meses?

Mi voz suena desgarrada por el llanto y me aferro a su kimono negro rogándole en silencio que no lo haga. Siento su agitada respiración mientras me rodea con sus brazos haciéndome sentir protegida y a salvo. Cabizbajo me aprieta más contra sí.

- Yo… -comienza.

Le miro. Ruego a los dioses en silencio que no borre mis recuerdos, que muera en ese preciso instante recordando sus ojos, sus abrazos y sonrisas. Toshiro sujeta de nuevo mi barbilla y obligándome a mirarle.

- Yo… yo moriría mil veces antes que arrancarte de mi vida, antes

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado!!**_

_**Un saludo!!**_


End file.
